


Interviews

by sleepysweaters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad First Impressions, M/M, another reader fic, journalist! reader, tagging is the worst thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysweaters/pseuds/sleepysweaters
Summary: Oikawa leaves a terrible first impression on Y/N, Seijoh’s newspaper editor, when the volleyball team gets to be featured in the paper
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Interviews

People avoided going to the Newspaper Club because of its “dictator editor” L/N Y/N. This didn’t stop anyone from reading it because it had changed since he had been appointed editor. The stories were voted on and always extremely well written, and the format had been changed to a magazine style. It had expanded into something completely different since L/N because the editor. He listened to his schoolmates unlike the editors over the years.

“Everyone wants to see an article about the boys’ volleyball team, L/N-senpai,” Sakura, a first year who wrote for lifestyle, said and she put the poll down on his desk. He glanced at it before his face fell into his hands.

“I’ll have to interview that brat Oikawa,” Y/N groaned, and Sakura didn’t understand the problem. “He’s the absolute worst at interviews. Or maybe he just gets shitty questions.”

Masaru, head of the editorial section, walked over and motioned Sakura to move away from the desk. She quickly walked back over to her desk to get back to work. L/N wanted to complain to Masaru because in a journalistic perspective, Oikawa was annoying to deal with.

“What if I only interview Iwaizumi?” Y/N asked, and he looked up at Masaru with glimmering eyes before he dropped his face again. “But Oikawa would just complain that he’s being cheated or something.”

“L/N, you could always just have someone else write the story,” Masaru said, and L/N screamed into his hands. Everyone looked over at them before realizing it was just Y/N having one of his breakdowns.”

“I’m the sportswriter, so it has to be me.” Y/N looked up at Masaru. “Also, I’m the only one who understands volleyball shit in here.”

“Oh yeah, your older brother played volleyball, right?” Masaru asked, and Y/N looked at the poll on his desk. Masaru didn’t know why he thought L/N would answer his question.

L/N placed the right side of his face on the side of the desk, looking up at Masaru with his pretty eyes. Seijoh’s newspaper editor was pretty and if he weren’t so aggressive, then more people would see it as well. Masaru saw it too much and it got overwhelming sometimes.

“I’ll talk to their coach tomorrow to see if I can go to one of their practices and interview some of them. I’ll also have to take photos of them in the photography room,” Y/N said, and Masaru realized it had been quiet for a couple of minutes. “So, you’ll have to hold down the fort, even though everyone works independently.”

“Okay.” He ran a finger over L/N cheek to calm him down if he needed it. “Get to work now, Mr. Editor. We’re all carrying your slack.”

“You really piss me off sometimes.”

*****

Although Coach Irihata agreed to everything Y/N asked, Y/N was still faced with how he supposed to do everything. Sure, he had done the majority of the other sports clubs but this one had Oikawa Tooru. The guy that had been in magazines before and had way too many fangirls for a high schooler. If L/N even barely messed up, then all of those fangirls would be out to get him.

L/N walked to the gym with his bag full of the things he needed when working on articles. Masaru said he looked ridiculous, but Masaru rarely did articles like Y/N, so Y/N never took anything he said to heart. The squeaky shoes in the gym rang out to where L/N could hear them clear as day. Had practice already started?

L/N would be lying if he said he didn’t want to watch them practice. He had been to their matches before, practice and official, and they were good. He loved volleyball though, but not in the way to where he wanted to join a team. He just loved the feeling of watching it.

“N/N-chan is here!” Oikawa called out, and L/N wanted to strangle him for the stupid nickname. Coach Irihata looked over at him and stood up from where he was seated.

“Okay, everyone,” Irihata said, and everyone immediately looked at him. “L/N is going to interview a couple of you but everyone else is to practice while he does so.”

“I’ll also be taking photos while you practice,” Y/N said, and now everyone was looking at him. “It’ll be like I’m not even here during that. Tomorrow I’ll be taking professional photos of everyone. You’ll be wearing or uniforms and it shouldn’t take but maybe 20 to 30 minutes.”

“What’s this for?” Kindaichi asked, and L/N smiled slightly.

“You guys get to be featured in the magazine this issue. You only have to deal with me for two days, and then I’ll be out of your hair.” L/N looked at Oikawa. “I’d like to interview you first.”

Everyone nodded and they went back to practice. Oikawa moved closer to L/N and the editor didn’t notice. He looked around before he looked at Oikawa. Tooru smirked, trying to be flirty and Y/N just gave him a confused look.

“Where can we go that’s quieter than in here?” Y/N asked, and Oikawa said nothing but took him out to the hallway. “Thank you.”

L/N opened his bag and grabbed his notebook, pen, and tape recorder. A lot of members at the newspaper club called him old fashioned for using a tape recorder because most of them used their phones. He hated using up storage on his phone though and usually only ever had notes for future story ideas and some photos, but he tried to only ever used the club’s cameras for photos.

“Is it okay if I record this?” Y/N asked, and he looked at Oikawa, who was looking him over.

“Of course, you can record anything we do, baby,” Oikawa said, obviously trying to be flirty. Y/N forced a smile and kept telling himself that the captain in front of him wasn’t worth getting suspended over because of punching him. It was only an interview.

“Great, now we just need somewhere I can sit. I have a hard time taking notes when standing and I don’t want to mess up the article.”

“You’re free to sit on my lap.”

L/N closed his eyes as he bit into his lip. He couldn’t scream right now because this wasn’t the club room where people were just used to it. All he wanted to do was write this article and the boy in front of him was going to make it far too difficult for him. So, he chanted in his head that it was just an interview and it would be over soon.

“No thank you, I’d rather sit in the floor.” Y/N sat in the floor and put the tape recorder next to him. He motioned for Oikawa to sit on the floor with him. “It wouldn’t pick up your voice if you’re not sitting.” Oikawa sat in the floor with a huff and Y/N didn’t ask. “Okay, let’s get started. What got you into volleyball?”

Oikawa looked like he was actually thinking of an answer, which gave Y/N some hope that all of those interview had been full of stupid questions. If it was true, then L/N may not end up punching him.

“Sports uniforms attract cute guys like you,” Oikawa said, and Y/N mustered up another forced smile.

“We’ll come back to that question when you can think of something better than that.” L/N marked a star next to the first question to remember that answer had been garbage. “Why did you pick Seijoh?”

“It’s close to home,” Oikawa said, and he leaned back on his hands. “It also has you.”

Another star next to a question.

“What’s your favorite part of volleyball?”

“It led me to meet you,” Oikawa said, and L/N slammed his notebook into the ground between them.

“Are you serious?” Y/N asked, and his voice was shaking from anger. Oikawa nodded. “Is this all a fucking joke to you? I’m taking time out of my day that I could editing articles that people actually worked on and your responses are this? Maybe Iwaizumi-san should be the main focus of the interview section of this article. I imagine he’ll take it seriously.”

Oikawa looked at Y/N in shock. He had never spoken to him before but he had always found him incredibly attractive and compassionate when Oikawa saw him around the newspaper club staff. Maybe the rumor of L/N being a dictator was right, even if Oikawa hadn’t believed it until then.

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa mumbled before speaking up. “I’m used to question like what I want in a girl and my favorite food.”

“Okay, just please actually try to answer these,” Y/N said, and he let out a deep breath. “What got you into volleyball?”

“I went and saw an exhibition match between Argentina and Japan in Sendai with Iwaizumi when I was in elementary school,” Oikawa said, and Y/N was trying to write and fully comprehend what he was saying at the same time. “When Argentina put Blanco in, he just made everything work, you know? He brought balance back to the team.”

“Blanco is a really good player,” Y/N said, and Oikawa looked at him confused. Most people didn’t know who he was talking about usually. “Do you want to bring balance to your team like Blanco? Make everything work?”

Oikawa smiled at the thought of being like Blanco.

“Yeah, I really do.” Oikawa scratched the back of his neck. “Setters are the ones who can restore balance to their team if they do everything right. I hope I’m doing that for mine.”

“I think you are,” Y/N said, and he smiled at Tooru. “Now, that kind of goes into this next one, but if you weren’t a setter, what position would you play?”

“I’d love to be a libero, they’re pretty cool, but I don’t think I’d be good at it.” Oikawa paused and L/N knew he wasn’t done speaking yet. “Probably a middle blocker because I have the height and I know how.”

“Liberos are badass. My older brother is a libero and he’s so cool.” Oikawa wanted to ask who L/N’s brother was because that meant L/N was probably really into volleyball. “I think that’s all I’ll ask you. I know there were other questions but I don’t want to ask you those again.”

Oikawa watched as Y/N turned the tape recorder off and Oikawa didn’t want this to be over. He knew after this, Y/N would go back to not acknowledging his existence.

“Let’s go on a date,” Oikawa blurted, and Y/N looked at him confused. “We go on a date and then start dating.”

“I’m sorry,” Y/N said, and his expression held pure confusion. “I’m not really looking to date anyone. Even if I was, I’m just not interested in someone who wrecked the first part of an interview.”

Tooru stared at him and wasn’t sure on what to do. No one ever really rejected him because he was used to getting the confessions. L/N wasn’t going to give him a confession and it made Oikawa want to cry a little bit. Instead he stared up at L/N, who had gotten up.

“Just think about it.”

Y/N offered a hand to pull Oikawa up and he took it, hoping that maybe physical contact would make L/N want to be with him. They were so close that Oikawa felt L/N’s breath on him. L/N took a step back and smirked slightly.

“I’m most likely not going to think about it but you can always grab Iwaizumi for me when we get back to the gym,” L/N said in such a sweet voice, and Oikawa wanted to bang his head into the wall.

That sweet voice was only ever reserved for those L/N wanted to deck in the face. If any of his club members were there, they’d be trying to be saving Oikawa. Instead, if Tooru said one more thing that pissed L/N off, then he’d probably lose it.

“Okay,” Tooru said, and Y/N smiled at him. “Are you sure you want to interview him?”

“Yes, I would’ve preferred to have interviewed him first at this point.”

Silence fell over them as they walked back to the gym and Oikawa kept looking over at L/N, who was on his phone. Masaru had texted to ask if he had killed anyone yet and Y/N admitted that he had thought about it a couple of times.

“When you’re ready for that date, just tell me,” Oikawa said, and he went to go get Iwaizumi. Y/N wondered if he should’ve killed him because it would’ve made everything so much easier.

L/N’s fake smile dropped to how his irritation. When Iwaizumi approached him, he could tell Iwaizumi was trying not to laugh. L/N raised an eyebrow at him, which made Iwaizumi chuckle.

“So, you rejected Shittykawa?”

“Yes, is there a problem?”

“Not at all. It’s actually pretty funny.”

*****

Y/N entered the gym the next day to get the team. He had decided the photography room would be the best place to take the photos. Masaru had helped him set it up right before he had gone over. Masaru made sure to tell him not to get into a fight or kill anyone after hearing about Oikawa asking Y/N out.

Iwaizumi and two first years greeted him. They were all wearing their uniforms and one of the first years looked pretty nervous. L/N couldn’t remember his name but he thought it was ridiculous for anyone to be nervous. All they were going to do was take photos.

“Where is everyone?” L/N asked, and he looked down at his watch. He had planned this to be before their practice because he didn’t want to take them away from practice that long.

“In the club room. Oikawa-senpai is trying to make them look nice,” the nervous first year said, and L/N laughed into his hand. The three looked at him in shock because he hadn’t been like this yesterday. He was cute instead of pissed off.

“Can you take me to the club room?” L/N asked with a soft smile, and Iwaizumi felt on edge. “I don’t want to take you guys away from practice for too long. You have Interhigh Prelims coming up soon.”

Iwaizumi nodded and led him to the club room. He was worried L/N was going to freak out because Oikawa had said the editor had snapped at him during his interview. Iwaizumi opened the door to reveal Oikawa messing with someone’s hair and he looked over his shoulder to see L/N staring at him.

“Hey, we really need to get started with these photos,” Y/N said, and he didn’t sound upset. There wasn’t a reason to be because it seemed that Oikawa just wanted everyone to look good. “I understand wanting to look nice but you can fix hair and everything in the photography room.”

“Oh, okay,” Oikawa said, and he stepped away from Yahaba, whose hair definitely looked better. “We’ll just finish when we get to the photography room.”

“Thank you, Oikawa-san,” Y/N said before he left the club room, leaving everyone behind.

“Who was that?” Watari asked, and he looked shocked. “That’s not the same person from yesterday.”

“He just wants to make sure we don’t miss practice. Apparently he promised coach he’d be quick,” Iwaizumi said, and he looked over at Oikawa, who looked lovesick. “What’s with the stupid expression, shittykawa?”

“Mr. Editor didn’t yell at him,” Hanamaki said, and he laughed slightly. “Doesn’t even know how to function anymore.”

“I mean, L/N was kind of hot when he was pissed yesterday,” Matsukawa said as he put his jersey on. Tooru looked at him and pointed at him, almost like he was going to fight him.

“Don’t you dare try to take him away from me,” Oikawa said, and Iwaizumi started laughing.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, dumbass. Let’s get going,” Iwaizumi said, and everyone left the club room until it was just him and Oikawa. “Stop pouting. Sure, you didn’t give a great first impression but that’s normal for you. Just try making it up.”

*****

Y/N wasn’t skilled with a camera like he was with photoshop. The photography club knew that and helped him and Masaru set up the backdrop. They had very kindly also put the camera on the correct settings. The only thing they couldn’t help him with was positioning and poses. It wasn’t that it was hard, but he wasn’t over the photos. He was the head editor and graphic design person for a reason.

“We’re going to do some individual shots first. If we have time, we can do some over types of photos as well,” L/N said once everyone was in the room. “I really need you guys to cooperate because photography isn’t my strong suit.”

“Then why do it?” Kindaichi asked, and Kunimi hit him upside the head. Kindaichi yelped slightly and rubbed where he had been hit. “I’m just curious.”

“I edit all of the graphics and I have a hard time explaining what I want the photos to look like because I don’t ever know what I want until I have the photos,” Y/N explained as he found something to mark where they should stand. “Also, no need to hit anyone over that. It was a pretty valid question.”

Kunimi looked at the ground and L/N shook his head with a small smile. It didn’t matter if this wasn’t his area of expertise, he still felt more comfortable here. This was his place was like his home from how often he was in it and he assumed the team felt the same about the gym.

“Okay, so we’ll have Oikawa-san go first. You brought a volleyball, right?” L/N asked, and Yahaba handed Oikawa the ball. “So, I marked where you’re going to stand and you’ll just stand there and do a couple of poses.”

Oikawa nodded and L/N looked through the viewfinder of the camera. This was his least favorite part of having to figure out how close or far away he needed to be to the players. It really didn’t help that the captain was 6’ while L/N was not. He took a step back.

“Okay, so we’re going to do a couple of basic volleyball poses,” Y/N said, and he chuckled. “My brother’s favorite is holding it with two hands at your abdomen.”

The mention of L/N’s brother made Oikawa want to ask about him. There seemed to be a special smile reserved for the mention of L/N’s brother and Oikawa wanted to know all about him. It ate away at him slightly but he didn’t ask. He posed the way he was directed to.

“Give me a smile,” Y/N said, and he looked through the viewfinder. “We don’t want you to look like you hate everyone or something.”

“I just have to think about you to smile,” Oikawa said, and L/N gritted his teeth as he took the photo. He looked at it and wasn’t sure if Oikawa’s comment made the photo look bad.

“Stay in that position, but instead smirk. I think the smile had been a little too much.”

“My attraction to you isn’t too much,” Tooru said, and all of his teammates felt embarrassed for him. He didn’t even sound like he normally did when he flirted. It was just painful.

“I’m going to make a rule that you have to shut up or else I will butcher only your photo,” Y/N said as he continued to take photos. “Now, hold the volleyball out in front of you with one hand.”

Oikawa remained quiet, upset because he was just trying to be himself but he got so nervous around the h/c haired third year. It was hard to think of things he said to his friends when a cute boy stood in front of him that he really wanted attention from.

“Thank you, Oikawa-san,” he said before he looked over at everyone else. “We’ll go in numerical order, so number two; you’re up.”

Iwaizumi hit Oikawa upside the head, which L/N acted like he didn’t see. He didn’t hate the captain; there was no valid reason to. Y/N had to admit the brunette was slightly amusing to be around, but he made things much harder than they needed to be. Maybe he just hated being inconvenienced. That was most likely it.

*****

When the article was done two days later, L/N stopped by the volleyball gym with a couple copies of the issue. It was something the news paper always did when someone was in the issue. It was only polite to give them a copy in person. The team was about to start practice, which was what L/N had hoped for. A couple of people stopped and looked over at him when he entered the gym with the magazines in his hands.

“Hey, I thought I’d drop these off for you guys,” Y/N said, and he smiled. “I thought your graphic and article turned out pretty good. I also thought your parents may want a copy.”

“Thank you, L/N-san,” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa entered the gym to see L/N with magazines. He grinned at the editor.

“L/N-san, you have the magazines!” Oikawa squealed, which made Y/N laughed a little.

“Yes and you get to read your interview and see your face as many times as you like,” Y/N said with a smile, and Kunimi looked at him curiously.

“You seem happier than usual,” Kunimi said slowly. “Did something happen since the last time we saw you?”

“Got a call from my brother earlier. We don’t get to talk much, so it’s nice to talk to him.” L/N paused and he chuckled. “I was in a pretty shit mood before that, so be glad it happened before I got here.”

The mention of L/N’s brother made Oikawa look over at him. L/N had a bright smile on his face and wasn’t even in his uniform. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans, which looked strange on him.

“Okay, I have to go. I have other places to stop by to discuss next week’s issue,” Y/N said, and he put the best of the magazines on the floor. “Have a good practice!”

Once L/N left, Kindaichi grabbed one of the magazines and flipped to the volleyball section. His expression changed from one of interest to one of amazement. He had never read one of the magazines before. There wasn’t anything he wanted to read but L/N’s sport section looked cool.

“The article is so long!” Kindaichi exclaimed, and Iwaizumi took the copy Oikawa had picked up to look at.

“He put all of our scores from Spring Interhigh along with our interviews,” Iwaizumi said, and he flipped to the next page. “I wonder how hard it was to find all of this.”

“He probably goes to the games. He’s mentioned his brother is into volleyball a couple of times,” Hanamaki said as he looked at the graphic. “Mr. Editor made me look good until he did Shittykawa.”

“Hey! Don’t call me that!” Oikawa said with a pout. “It’s so mean.”

“Wow, he made Oikawa seem like a decent person,” Matsukawa said, and he cleared his throat.

_Oikawa Tooru is this year’s boys’ volleyball tram captain and he is going beyond the responsibilities of what a captain should be. It is clear he motivates his team to be the best they can be and they motivate him back. His passion for volleyball is so strong anyone can feel it if around him for long enough, especially when it comes to why he loves being a setter._

_“I went and saw an exhibition match between Argentina and Japan in Sendai with Iwaizumi when I was in elementary school,” Oikawa said. “When Argentina put Blanco in, he just made everything work, you know? He brought balance back to the team.”_

_He wants to bring balance to Seijoh’s team just like Blanco does for Argentina’s team. He accomplishes this time and time again during matches and practices. In June, Seijoh’s boys’ volleyball team made it to the finals, but ended up losing to Shiratorizawa. No matter the end result, the team fought until the very end with the support of Oikawa. This showed how he is a phenomenal setter and captain._

“Wow, I didn’t know you actually cared about us,” Hanamaki joked, and he grabbed the magazine. “Wait, there’s more about you? Didn’t you answer like two questions?”

Oikawa ignored him as he read the article. “I didn’t think he’d write about me so highly.”

Iwaizumi hit him upside the head, which brought out a yelp from Oikawa.

“He’s the editor, of course he’s going to write about you highly,” Iwaizumi said, and he rolled his eyes. “Did you think this was a joke to him? He didn’t get pissed at you for no reason.”

Oikawa stared at the article, unsure on what to do. Sure, he hadn’t really meant to be a jerk or a nuisance, but he also hadn’t expected the article to highlight him so well. He gave L/N garbage answers in the beginning and Oikawa thought L/N wouldn’t care. He assumed L/N was the editor was a reason and could make the article good either way. He just didn’t expect for it to highlight him.

“I’m a real jerk,” Oikawa mumbled, and the other third years laughed.

“You sure are,” Hanamaki confirmed.

*****

Oikawa looked for L/N the next day to find him up on the rooftop. He had a concentrated look on his face as he stared at his phone and had his headphones in. Tooru noticed L/N was watching a volleyball match and inched closer to see if he could tell who it was.

“Fuck, they could’ve blocked that if they just fixed their stance,” Y/N mumbled, which Oikawa found slightly adorable. “Good think he was able to receive it.”

Tooru slowly sat down next to L/N, who handed him a headphone without even looking at him. Oikawa put the headphone in and noticed how the match was paused.

“This is the UPCN San Juan vs Lomas Volleybal,” Y/N said, and he played the video again. Tooru stared at the phone, confused as to why Y/N was watching international matches.

Once he started watching, he noticed how the libero brought balance to the team in the way a setter could. He was crazy, receiving everything that came his way and things he had to run after. It took a couple minutes but Oikawa realized that L/N Yuki, the libero that was causing all the rage in Argentina and Japan.

“Your brother is L/N Yuki,” Oikawa said, and L/N looked over at him and nodded.

“I thought you had figured that out by now, but yeah he is,” Y/N said, and he smiled. “He actually went to school here, which is why I decided to come here.”

“Do you know how cool it is that he’s your brother? I heard both Argentina and Japan national team want him,” Tooru said with bright eyes. “He can receive anything. I bet he could even receive Ushiwaka’s spike.”

Y/N looked at the paused video and back to Oikawa. He realized that the dumbass in front of him didn’t have people’s skills until he got excited or really knew the person. There was nothing wrong with that because Y/N would have to say he was similar. He was only comfortable around his family and Masaru but an asshole with everyone else.

“I remember when he was in Panasonic Panthers and there was that setter on Osaka Blazer Sakai that was obsessed with setter dumps but didn’t get one successful dump because of Yuki,” Oikawa rambled. “I remember wanting to be a libero just to upset setter but then I thought I could be a setter that upsets liberos with my setter dumps.”

“Let’s go on a date,” Y/N said, not ashamed of cutting Oikawa off. “Tell me about your favorite volleyball moments on a date.”

“Are you being serious?” Tooru asked, and L/N nodded.

“I’ve realized you have no people skills outside of trying to be charming,” L/N said, which made Oikawa look like he had been stabbed. “You’re passionate about volleyball though, and I imagine your people skills will get better the longer we get to know each other.”

“So, you’re really going to go on a date with me?”

“Yes,” Y/N said, and he raised an eyebrow. “You’re making me reconsider though.”

“No!” Oikawa exclaimed, and he waved his hands around. “Don’t do that!”

“Okay, stop asking me if we’re really going on a date,” L/N said, and he clicked out of the video and handed his phone to the brunette to put in his information. “I’ll text you and we’ll figure out when our date will be.”

Oikawa put his number in and he couldn’t help but feel nervous. He wasn’t used to people like Y/N liking him because they normally didn’t. He knew he was a lot to handle and people with muted personalities weren’t interested in that. Y/N didn’t seem to care too much though.

“Stop being so nervous, Oikawa.” Y/N laughed slightly. “I should be the nervous one because your fangirl may kill me when they find out.”

“I doubt they’d kill you.”

“Whatever you say, captain, but I’m pretty sure they would.” Y/N put a handout with an impatient expression. “Okay. now give me back my phone. I want to continue watching this. Want to continue with me?”

“Yeah, of course,” Tooru said, and he noticed how he hadn’t seen this game before. “When is this from?”

“Yesterday,” Y/N said as he put his earbud in and looked over at the setter, his eyes glimmering. “UPCN San Juan won, but I didn’t get to see it because it was so late here when it was on.”

“You spoiled the ending!” Oikawa shrieked, and L/N laughed so hard he pressed his forehead in Oikawa’s shoulder.

“We can’t watch the entire hour and a half right now,” Y/N said, and he gave the brunette the other earbud. “You also have practice later.”

“I don’t,” Tooru said immediately. “We don’t have practice on Monday, so we can watch it later together.”

Y/N smiled at him and took the earbud away. He looked down at the black screen on his phone, blush covered his cheeks but not enough to where Oikawa would be able to tell. He felt like that was a good thing because he didn’t want Tooru to get cocky yet. L/N looked up at Oikawa with a smile.

“Let’s watch UPCN San Juan kick ass later, okay?”

Oikawa let out a breath that had gotten caught in his throat from seeing L/N’s smile. He smiled and nodded.

“Let’s do it.”


End file.
